Imperial
by AP Jason
Summary: Naruto is banished from konoha for bring back sasuke. With Danzo Roots looking to end his life, he went to the rebuilt Whirlpool Nation i the west. With there help Naruto would United the west and create the Imerial Empire. Unknow to Konoha the true naruto is about to awake from his sleep. ( Godlike Naruto ) also mult cross
1. Chapter 1

Imperial

Naruto is banished from konoha for bring back sasuke. With Danzo Roots looking to end his life, he went to the rebuilt Whirlpool Nation i the west. With there help Naruto would United the west and create the Imperial Empire. unknown to Konoha the true naruto is about to awake from his sleep. ( Godlike Naruto )  
It's know fact that Naruto is not welcome in konoha, everyone hate him for being the jinchuriki of kurama the nine tail. But none would believe after bring back the Uchiha, he would get banished from konoha.  
Flashed back: At the gate of Konoha Naruto was on the floor after being punch by Sarkura, he was surrounded by angry villagers hearing the bitch screaming. Sarkura: "You fool how dare you injured the Uchiha you demon, I command you to bring him back not destroy him you asshole". "Uzumaki Naruto. It is the decision of the Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads of Konoha that you are to be banished immediately from the village," said Tsunade  
When that word can Naruto feel nothing, as he hear the people he once love calling for his death.  
"Kill the Demon"  
"Nerve come back"  
and so on.  
Gaara and his team can only watch in stock the event that is happen, Kankuro got a recorder and saving this event so he has proof to show the world of this event.  
"Now" said Tsunade getting all attention from the peopl " Naruto get out of Konoha and Fire Country and if you ever return to you will be killed on sight."  
With that the people cheer, but all became silence when they hear a laughter. That sound come from Naruto as he stand up power like no other came out of the blone child knock everyone out of the way. As people got back up they saw the new naruto, his hair turn black and his eye now show an eye that looks like the Sharingan ( mix of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan).  
" After all there time you people still think I'M the Fox, no matter it your choice if you don't want me here well so do I. From now on Konoha will lose the help from the Uzumaki and the Namikaze". With that Naruto leave the village and the Fourth Hokage face was destroy by Naruto Shadow Clone taken all the wealth from the Uzumaki and the Namikaze with him.  
It would be around ten years before Konoha hear any thing about him, as he go to the West.


	2. Chapter 2

Imperial (2)

It been ten years after Naruto got banished from Konoha and things look bad for the leafs, Kankuro video did a great job in hurting the leafs rebutation. Wave, Spring, Iron, Tea, Waterfall, and many more start to cut trade and alliance with konoha. Suna new Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara has also leave Konoha and the Fire Country isolated. The Fire Daimyo was enrage with what konoha has done he cut the millity funes and also went to that village to give them a little punishment.

(Flashback): Thousands of ninjas and Samuria storm into konoha holding the Fire Lords flag showing there the Fire Daimyo mans. The council is ready knowing what bring there lord here, when the Fire Daimyo came in the council room taking a seat they all see angry in his eye.

"Konoha is in troble" the fire lord frist start off. "I believe you all know what that mean? The Uzumaki Naruto event".

"My lord" said Tsunade but she was cut off by the fire daimyo, cause his not happy.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Fire Daimyo "I want to hear nothing from you Tsunade, do you think you have not cause enough troble for fire counry. You want to cause more!"

"No Daimyo-sama." said Tsunade

" Good for the event that this village has cause i believe it should recreave some consequencese."

"One i would cut the funding by 60%, also any more banished ninja must have my agreement for it to work from now on. Two Uzumaki Naruto is not going to be harmed by any Leaf Shinobi, the order to have him executed is hereby nullified, and at last Susake would be guarded at all time and have to have seal on him if he ever leave for that snake he will die. Also if i found out any of you not doing that i will make you so poor that even beggers are better that you understand!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Hokage, the Councils, and all the Clan Heads nodded he leave the village.

(Flashback End)

Now Orochimaru see this as his chance to destory konoha made an alliance with Earth and Lighting the North Power to destory konoha. Even in its weakest stage konoha is holding on, but three against one is killing the leaf.

Now konoha is really alone and they are losing the war. Right now the council is having another metting to protect there home from the invading force.

Tsunade sighed as she listen to the council talking about the war, she finally have enough with the noise.

"Shut the fuck up!" destorying the table gainig all the attention. "Now this metting is usless what we need is a allie a strong one to if we want to win this war". Suddenly Jiraiya made his usual appearance by the window. "Yo"

"What are you doing Jiraiya" Tsunade ask

"Bring good news I found where Naruto is"

This bring all eye to lookat him cause they all know how much they need Naruto.

Right after his banishment Danzo send almost half of his root to capture Naruto so he can make him his loyal pet but Naruto himself destory them crippal him badly.

"So where is that boys" ask Danzo thinking how can he gain control of that boy again.

"I found out he went West said Jiraiya

" The West said Tsume you mean the Imperial Empire".

Jiraiya nod his head.

The Imperial Empire is a big deal in the Element Nation, cause the Whirlpool Nation Clan Head quickly kill the Oda Daimyo take control from the North who slowing taking control of the West Land who has a large sea spirting from the Element Nation. Seeing Naruto is a Uzumaki it common sense knowing he would go there.

Tsunade look back at Jiraiya she see he been crying for a few hours or so.

" Jiraiya what happen?" As everyone look back up they see the same thing as Tsunade.

I summoned Gamabunta to ask for Naruto location Gamabunta told me he listen to Naruto story and has declared the people of the Leaf unfit to be protected by the Toads. He's calling for every summons in Konoha to break their contracts with us." said Jiraiya

Another storm hit them once again, the lose of there summons would bring another blow to them.

Hearing the noise again Tsunade call for order again, "sliences!" Enough with these talk I Would send a team with Jiraiya as the leader to go and speak with the leader of the west, hopefuly we can get an alliance and also Naruto back. With this the metting ends".

With that everyone went back to there homes hoping the west would save them.

In the West the Imperial capital Tokyo:

In the middle of the beatiful city much large then the Fire Country capital ten times, is where the palace the Emperor live also ten times larger then the Fire Daimyo. A man with black hair is looking at his empire after his talk with one of his spy that in Konoha with his Time/Space Jutsu.

" So the Leaf finally come for my help, fools. kurama" he calls and a red handsome man came.

"You call me my Emperor".

"Get ready to finished the job you didn't 22 years ago". With that the red figure leave in red flame. The said Emperor looks up at the sky and see an Eagle flying to the east.

he smile " Seem like even the gods are ready to burn you my old friends" with that the Emperor leave to the Throne Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Imperial part 3

Sorry as I read Snafu the Great : Naruto: Wrath of the Emperor I forgotten to write about Naruto rank and so on, so this chapter Half would be talking about

that, and the Imperial Empire Government system.

Also Naruto would look like Hades from the TV show (圣斗士星矢冥王神话) or The Lose Canvas, ( I just think hades look so cool i this movie).

FILE: UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, Naruto

Classification: Jinchuuriki (formerly); Now Emperor

Rank: God level shinobi = not even all five kage join force together can beat him, samurai also God level

Clan: Uzumaki-Namikaze the Namikaze Ancestor was uchiha madara brother, he survive when madara took one of his eye. He escape and was save by a

woman( not important), that why naruto gain the Sharingan. Madara change his last name into Namikaze

Official Title: The Emperor of the Imperial Empire, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Nicknames: Lord Namikaze, Lord Hades, God of Death, Black Death, the Independent man ( you would later understand)

Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Alignment: Konoha(formerly – banished); Western Empire

Date of Birth/Age: October 10/ 22 years old

Place of Birth: Konoha, Fire Country

Parents: Minato Namikaze, father (deceased); Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, mother (deceased)

Other Relatives: Jiraiya, godfather (disowned), Tsunade Senju, godmother (disowned);

Elemental Affinity: All of them, also with darkness and light

Bloodline: Rinnegan/ Sharingan create the Ten Tail eyes ( cause when i look at the picture of the Ten tail it looks like a combine of both the rinnegan and

sharingan).

Summons: The Ten Tail which is Hades pet when the Six Paths Sage create the nine beast Hades take him back to the underworld so he can rest to regain his

power back. The Toads.

Weapons: A black double blade sword( the same one hades use in the lose canvas), Hirashin kunai (both the classic tri-bladed and the all-black kunai with

the Hirashin seals carved into the blade). Naruto got that sword from Hades when he finished training with him( I tell you how they meet). It is because of

this that gets Naruto interested in learning swordsmanship. The sword can control darkness without using much charkura ( Don't know how to spell that). A

Samuria sword the wind cutter, it sharpness can cut through anything.

Specialty: All

Place of Residence: Imperial capital Central Land,Tokyo ; Imperial capital in the Northern Land, Kyoto; Imperial capital in the Eastern land,Kanagawa; Imperial

capital in the Western lan, Osaka; and Imperial Capital in the Southern land, Hyōgo.

Background:

- Age 0: Became the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails

Age 4: Meet Hades and start to train under him.

- Age 6: Enrolls into the Konohagakure Ninja Academy

- Age 12/ 13: Graduates with the rank of Genin, assigned to Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Banished from Konoha after the success of

the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Escapes to west, on his way rescues kunoichi/jinchuuriki Yugito Nii and FU from the Akatsuki and heads for the Western land.

- Age 14: With the join the Whirlpool Nation backing him he destroy the Oda Clan and takes control of their forces. Begins a campaign to unify the North

continent.

- Age 15: Frees Kyuubi from the seal after kicking his dad ass, and become his master. Later trains under Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in samurai

swordsmanship and politics. Also Yamamoto and his loyal samurai was having a civil war in the East with his Uncle Juhabach, Yamamoto was about to lose to

war when Naruto Army help him defeats Juhabach army. From then on Yamamoto became the Lord of the East and apart of Naruto Government helping him.

- Age 16: The Powerful uchiha clan who is different from susaku their ancestor was a child of Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Marada sister, she was banished

from the clan after Marada found out. Their Clan mans can use wood element and are born with the _ Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan_ without the need of

backstapping therefriend. Their clan leader Uchiha Arturo ( Arturo Plateado in Bleach) challange Naruto on a one on one battle, the one who lose that battle

would have to givethe winner their total loyalty. In that battle Naruto won and he the more honorable Uchiha backing him he control all the Southern

continent, Naruto clamhimself as the Emperor of the Western land creating the Imperial Empire.

- Age 17: Meet with the Spring Damiyo Koyuki Kazahana, Kazekage Gaara of the Sand and Mizukage Mei Terumi for a secret summit. The four leaders sign a

military and trade alliance. Save Roshi, Han, and Utakata from Akatsuki and destroy Akatsuki. Also Pain( Nagato) and Konan join naruto once they found out

Tobi would use them to bring Madara back to life.

- Age 18: Western Lords the lord of slavery did all or none bet and attack Tokyo. He was defeat by the moral high large Imperial Army, Naruto was call the

Independent man by the South for giving them Independent from the Western Lords. Present the Declaration of Independence to the people of the South,

telling the people to join him. ( Thomas Jefferson) Note: I love Americans History and Love the speech Thomas Jefferson and Patrick Henry made cause there

were just awesome.

- Age 19: Create the Imperial Government with a bit American Government style in it.

- Age 20: The jinchuuriki are declared national treasures of the Empire, and the Pekara Merchant Houses became the leader of all merchant in the Empire and

was sent by the Emperor to the Element Nation to do trading and there ENS ( Element Nation Spy).

- Age 21 to 22: Create a full-time army of 500,000 men( Ninja does not count) and create a better medi program (Retsu Unohana create it) then Tsunade

medi program in konoha. Marry Fu and Yugito Nii, Yugito became the Empress and Fu became his mistress. Help Water, Wave, Wind, Spring, Bird, Demon,

Tea country create the South-East Alliance to counter the North Alliance and Fire Country.

Trained By:

- Nine-Tails (Leadership and battle tactics, Taijitsu, Seals and Ninjitsu)

- Hades ( how to control the Ten tail, Time/space Ninjitsu, how to use to sword giving to him).

- Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Samurai swordsmanship, battle tactics, and Political Intrigue)

- Yoruichi Shihōin (battle tactics and assassination techniques)

- Byakuya Kuchiki ( how to use samurai ninjitsu ( the bleach power))

Uchiha Arturo ( Teach him how to use the Sharingan power to the best of it ability)

Likes: Helping people

Dislikes: Konohagakure no Sato, Cell Seven, Obito Uchiha, and his former godparents

Fighting Style: Kitsune-style Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, Uzumaki-Namikaze-style Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu, uchiha genjutsu, and a combination of ninja and samurai

swordsmanship, knight swordsmanship.

Skills and Signature Techniques:

- Enhanced Strength and Agility:

- Uchiha genjutsu/ and Sharingan skill

- Assassination Techniques:

- silent kill.

- Samurai and knight Swordsmanship

- Flying Thunder God :

- Kage Bushin:

- Rasengan:

- Chakra Chains:

- Deadly Tempest:

- Chakra ( finally found the right spelling)Wind Blades:

Dark energy bomb ( Kind of like the tail beast bomb but stronger):

- Shinra Tensei and Banshou Ten'in ( Gravity control)

- Demon's Gate

- There are many more that i couldn't create them for now:

Stats:

- Ninjutsu: 5

- Taijitsu: 5

- Genjutsu: 5

- Intelligence: 5

- Strength: 5

- Speed: 5

- Stamina: 5

- Hand-seals: 5

- Total: 40

I can't believe just writing naruto intro cost me two hours, now i sure all of you want to know about how naruto meet Hades. Remeber on my summary I

write the real naruto was about to wake up from his sleep, well before naruto was banished at age four he got another beating.

(Flashback)

"Die you demon" male village

"You kill my baby, go to hell" female village

Naruto got another beating once again, and the Lord of the Underworld feel pitity on him. Cause it was him the one who gain the death god permission in

gaining new toys with that study sealing jutsu. Even if people all say his a dark evil god, his responable god and he won't allower child torture.

Back with Naruto

As the beating gose on for around ten minutes the village started to leave going back home celebration their great demon hunt, as naruto got up he few his

wound heals by a dark yet warm power. As he look back he see the death god hades, the only reaction a child would have seeing the King of the Death is

running for their mama. But naruto face far worse than seeing the Lord of Death, cause by those real demon ( Konoha citizens) he hold on trying to look

strong.

" Answer my question boy" hades said with his cold dark voice

" do you hate konoha?"

" Yes" said naruto as all the beating and special event cause by konoha ninja all went into his head

" do you want power that can destroy this good for nothing village?" ask hades

" Yes for god sake yes i want to burn this pit hole and save other who meet my same treatment !" yelled naruto showing all the emotion he has held on for so

long

" Then join me and become my pupil for I will give you power." with that hades open a portal that lead to the underworld taking naruto spirit for mortals body

can stay in the underworld for a long period of time. Before he leave he leave a small % of naruto soul and use his power making it do the basic.

Hades told him about his parents, combine his two bloodline into the Ten Tail eye, training him, by the time he return back to his body two days before his

banishment his around Kage level in power.

People like this chapter next we would go back with the main story line, talk about the Imperial Goverment type and its army . Only a few hundreds of

words, then we can talk about the group from konoha and their negotiation.

Hope you would all enjoy chapter 4, also in chapter 4 it would explain why Hinata is not with naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Imperial Part 4

I did some new update on chapter three so reread it knowing what has change. I know I lot of my character are from bleach that because I not good at creating Japanese name so I borrow them from bleach.

As I said on chapter three i would tell you lot why Hinata is not with naruto. So just enjoy my story and you would know.

As naruto walk to his throne hall as he going to have a meeting with his government member there, as the people are all talking about the war happen in the

east. The people are fear that the war would spread into the West and it's the Emperor Job to protect his people. From his spies he already knows

konoha would come and as for aid, he need to prepare for the worse is war did break out. The other breaking news is that he found out that everyone in

konoha who befriend with his clone are all commanded by the third to do so. Making naruto loyal to the village, Hinata job was to have naruto child so they

can seal the Kyubi.

As he went into the throne hall sitting on his throne, he see the Four Lords of the Empire, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Uchiha Arturo, Nagato Uzumaki,

and Yoruichi Shihōin . Each Lord govern the North, South, East, and West (just like the state government in the state) the Emperor Goverment the Central

part of the empire with is a spit part of the four lands creating the central land. North is original the whirlpool nation as they are the most Industrial part of

the empire, a lot of major city is over there.

Then we have the East with is a more military part of the empire as they create the best weapons and train the best samurai in the empire, there is also a lot

of mines there and having a lot of high mountain there.

The South is the part where it produces ninjas there and has a good balance on everything. The West part of the empire is where the plantation is, it produce

a lot of cotton and because of that the once dictator need slave to work on his plantation now the farmers hired workers to work on their plantation. ( To

those from South America I'm sorry i know the civil war is a big deal to you guys, so sorry)

As the central land is a mix of every culture from the four lands.

As the four lord of the Empire sits down he also see the Ministry of Defense, Ministry of Health, Ministry of technology, Ministry of Shinobi Affairs, Ministry of

Justice, Ministry of Finance: Ministry of securities, Grand Commander of the Imperial army, Grand General of the four lords personal army each has 80,000

men use for protecting the major city in each state (I will just them with state for now) and the Ministry of Intelligence.

The Ministry of Defense ( Tōshirō Hitsugaya )check to army seeing if they are ready to protect the Empire, he also is giving control in the calling for

volunteers when there is war.

The Ministry of Health ( Retsu Unohana ) deal with the hospital and the health of the people.

The Ministry of Technology ( Mayuri Kurotsuchi ) help find new tools the empire can use like Guns.

Ministry of Shinobi (Tier Harribel ) affairs deal with shinobi business, command different Shinobi village in the empire in times of war and missing nin.

Ministry of Justice ( Byakuya Kuchiki )deals with laws, create laws.

Ministry of Finance ( Jūshirō Ukitake ) deals with the economics of the Empire.

Ministry of securities (Kensei Muguruma ) controls the police forces, and protects the empire from spies (kill a lot of Jiraiya spys in the pass years).

Grand Commander of the Imperial Army (Kenpachi Zaraki) (The second highest command of the Imperial Amry after the Emperor, I would later talk about

the Imperial Army).

The Minstry of Intelligence: (Soi Fon) gain information from capture spies, and gain information in other countries.

The four Grand General, North (Konan), East ( Sajin Komamura ), South Uchiha Ulquiorra ( from bleach), and the West Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Some of the Minstry here are in the Gotei 13, as the Gotei 13 is the Imperial Guards, 13 Court Guard Squads, 13 Court Guard Companies, the primary

military elites of the Imperial Army.

There are three power houses the Empire Imperial Government, the Four Lord House and the house of the Nobles and citizens. Creating a check and balance,

but the Emperor still hold a lot of power like in time of war he hold absolutes authority, the Four Lord can't interfere with the use of his Imperial Army same

for the Emperor for the Four Lords personal army. The samurais and the ninjas is under the Emperor Command means the Emperor has around 800,000 men

under his control because the ninja is also part of the Imperial Government.

These are the member of the Imperial government, but the Emperor only has absolute power is in times of war. When in time of peace they follow the check

and balance process.

(Has any of you play the game shogun total the fall of the samurai 2) the Imperial army is kind of like that has foot soldiers are armed with rifles; the

samurai is the élite army (Bleach Shinigami). So there are rail roads and the Gatling gun. Ninja mostly act as assassin or shock troops.

In the element nation most of the country's troops are Ashigaru (peasant soldiers), the samurai who are armed with spears or Katana mostly are Daimyo

royal guards, and ninja is like the West act as stock troops.

As naruto wait for all members to take a sit his voice song though out the hall. "Let's began" as the meeting that would determent konoha fate starts.

Back in konoha:

Tsunade look at the team before her there is team seven, eight, ten and guy teams, all of them are Jounin or anbu by now. She was wanting to send Team

Ebisu cause of Konohamaru she believed with him Naruto would willing come back to Konoha, but Team Ebisu die in what called throughout konoha the

demon bridge massacre. It was when the south-east alliance was forming the council and the new fire daimyo. The old fire daimyo die cause of unknown

reason, which everyone knows because of Danzo but no one in fire country dare to say a word about it. When the new fire daimyo take office fire country

became a dictatorship nation. All citizens except for wealthy clans, and merchants, need to go and work in the army, to counter the North Alliance.

Farmers need to work twice as hard and be paid less, cause Konoha and the fire country is close to bankrupt. Children have two choices in life become a ninja

or a samurai (all of them receive Konoha brainwashed teaching them about the fire will), Danzo roots also kidnap children's from other countries. But because

all other country join the South-East alliance receiving the Imperial police force protection, the death of roots increase more than Danzo can receive from

kidnaping so he abandon his plan. By the time Danzo stop kidnapping other country children's his lose 800 Roots Anbu out of his 1500 roots with 500 of them

being new recruits.

Back to the Demon Bridge massacre, as the South-East alliance was form konoha wanted to form an alliance with this alliance Wave was the first one the no

to this plan. So fire country tries by forces. 400 samurai, 150 Jounin, and 2000 Ashigaru march to wave, as they pass halfway on the Naruto Bridge they were

bomb by Imperial artillery. As their commander tell the troops to fall back their road was block by Mist ninja, and the Imperial Navy block their road on the

sea, the leaf Shinobi was force to n strange up where the Gatling gun was there waiting for them firing those 200 rounds killing all leafs Shinobi (of course

none of the leafs council know the Imperial Empire has an alliances cause none of the leafs Shinobi live to tell the story). This was a huge blow to the leafs,

as you know unlike the West who is very industrially having city the Element Nation still like in small village and towns. Only the capital of each nation can be

call a city and still very small in population.

With all military from the element nation add up together there are around 150,000 at best with most of it troops as Ashigaru.

Fire Country military power Present Time: All ninja add up to around 8000, samurai 10,000, Ashigaru 25,000. Fire country's advantage is strong moral (Fire

Will), protecting their homes, can recruits more Ashigaru than any other groups, Danzo Roots, powerful Monk Warriors, and strong ninja. Weakness is there

Ashigaru are weak receives little training, has a limits amount of ninja and samurai that can't be replaces, has very little trade with other country, very

isolated every other nation are hostile to them, has a limits amount of supplies.

North Alliance: Ninja 12,000 cause of Orochimaru having missing ninja join his force, samurai 15,000, Ashigaru 30,000. North advantage has a strong

military tradition, can replace loose ninja and samurai, and has the tail beast (Bee), have the strongest ninjas under their command, good moral revenge for

lose comrade, have good supplies amount. Weakness: weak navy, same amount of farms, need to trade with other nations, strong mistrust between each

Allies (because of Orochimaru betraying sune, weak central government.

South-East Alliance: ninja 9000, samurai 16,000 (Iron only when they are being invaded),Ashigaru 25,000 Advantage: Balance central government, control

most trade routes, lots of allies, strongest navy in the Element Nation, send young man to Iron to gain powerful Iron samurai, have the strongest Sauria

Unites, good in defense, have the Imperial Empire to send aid. Weakness: Moral low when attacking other nation, don't have skill ninja ( most die in the Sune

Oto war, and the civil war in the mist), need the spread out its army to protect its allies, don't have a military tradition.

There is no way even if all element nation troops invade to west they would win, and remember the 500,000 Imperial troops are all full-time soldiers not

Ashigaru, but samurai or foot soldier who are both train in Samurai swordsmanship for meel and shooting training for their rifles, and other modern troops in

(Fall of the samurai Total War Shogun).

Imperial Empire Advantage: Have none stop war until the Emperor can, so have the strongest military tradition, Ashigaru stronger than the other nation,

largest army, superior Technology, rail roads, strongest navy, good economist, strong moral, Strong Central government, people loyalty, powerful clans,

ninjas that even the A- rank ninjas from the Element country looks like C-rank to them, Strongest Samurai under their command, powerful generals,.

Weakness: The West has just recovered from the war, still need some time before it return to its prime.

Returning back to Konoha, The Hokage's Office:

"Reporting as ordered, Lady Hokage," Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodding quickly as she started to give out the mission "This is a SS-ranked mission. The war with Oto, Iwa and Kumo, we would lose when all our

resources are us up; we cannot survive this war without any help. That is why you are going to the Imperial Empire in the west seeking an audience with the

Emperor, to try to get him to aid us in this war. If not, Konoha will fall."

All the people present understand as even a fool would know this war they would lose, and even if they did survive the South-East alliance has a very high

change of declaring war on them due to the Demon Bridge massacre. The Empire is also an unknown source to them because all of Jiraiya sama spy are

either found dead in their hotel or are caused by the Police forces.

"May the fire will burn strong in all of you as you all are the last hope of konoha," Tsunade said. "Now go, once this war is finished Naruto would be next."

This caught everyone attention.

"The demon is still alive?" ask Kakashi

"Very, as Jiraiya told me the last place he been is in the West." said Tsunade

"So i can finally kill the demon for making me be his wife" said an arrogant Hinata as she believe she was force to become Naruto wife so Konha can have

another Uzumaki child for sealing the fox's.

"Now Hinata remember try act as that kind girl, so we can trick that demon coming back to Konoha," Kurenai said.

"Are you sure that he would come back, after what was done to him?" Kakashi asked. "And what would the council say, and the citizens"

"I have already told the council about how much we need that brat for now, and once he became useless we can end his live." Tsunade explained. "Tell him

that I am offering him a pardon and safe passage back to Konoha with a pardon to all his crime done to the Uchiha and fight for the Leaf once again (which

would be a short amount of time) Tsunade thoughs."

With that being said the Konoha teams departed from the room, to meet Jiraiya at the village gate each believe the Demon they betrayed would save them

and that all things would good well how wrong are they.

The Imperial Empire Throne Hall:

In the Hall the Emperor has call on a special meeting which it never happen in the Throne Hall, making this very important. Though Yoruichi Shihōin. As all

the other member went to take their sit Yoruichi still can't believe the dream of a unite the West work and by a man so young.

Yoruichi Shihōin was the powerful Shihoin clan in the west, and the only clan who fight for the freedom of the people. But the Western war lord

Gyōkaku Kumoi destroys their army making the shihoin clan fled.

When the Emperor defeated Gyokaku at the battle of Tokyo, Yoruichi led her clan with volunteers to destroy Gyokaku army.

Flash Back:

With an army of 25,000 untrained men, fighting an army of 18,000 fully arm and well train man you would know even with number on your side defeats is

certain. But as long as Yoruichi can hold on until reinforcement arrived everything would change, lucky for Yoruichi. Gyokaku troops are at it limited cause of

their long march and defeat. Both leader know that for Gyokaku to survive he'll need to defeat an army that on defense, as Yoruichi has order her man to

build trenches to buy time.

Knowing that if he waits any longer the Imperial Army would arrive and destroy his army, Gyokaku call for an artillery attack on Yoruichi central line, as both

side exchange fire for two hours. When Yoruichi line stop firing any shoots he called for an infantry attack in the central that is when all hell breaks loose. As

Gyokaku army went half way up the hill witch Yoruichi army has built trenches on, Yoruichi line suddenly fire again causing confuse and shock. To save his

line from breaking, he sends his cavalry to stop Yoruichi line causing more damage to his army. But his army was attack on both wings by gun shots killing

more of his cavalry units, Gyokaku has no choice but flee with his army before being caught by Imperial Troops.

Flash back-end:

As everyone was a sited, naruto call the meeting starts.

"As all of you bight know by now the war in the East has a very high change our empire would involve in it thanks to our alliance with the South-East

alliance". As everyone nodded

"But that's not the only problem we have, Konoha Fire country". As this information brought everyone attention.

"What the problem my lord is the fire country going to declare war against us? "Asked the Grand Commander of the Imperial Army Kenpachi Zaraki .

Kenpachi is everything for war, for him war is a delightful thing, but also loyal to his people as he would die to protect his people. He also loves battle and

always looking for a change to get his revenge on Naruto after he defeated him one a one on one duel.

"No, but apparently Jiraiya found out that I have been in the West, so konoha is send an ambassador team under Jiraiya try brining me back to konoha. Most

likely getting there old allies back".

"Has they found out that you are the Emperor of the West?" ask Uchiha Arturo

"No they just know I been seen in the Whirlpool Nation, before I became Emperor. Nagato, Konan I need your help, intercept them and have SS (secret

police) send them here using their time/space ninjusu I don't want konoha to know our strength for now". The SS is the Uchiha élite in the police force their

job is to deal with S class criminal in the Empire and Black orb teams. There the one who kill all those Roots.

With that Konan went to assemble a team of skill samurai and ninja to stop Konoha spy's (Jiraiya), gathering information.

After three hours the meeting ended as everyone has agree that to call for 75,000 men the join the Imperial Army, and send notes to every town men to

be prepare to be call up on arms to become Ashigaru. Unlike the East who their daimyo need to train their men to become Ashigaru, west strong military

tradition made every men are already used to being call up to fight for their country's so that mean even if an east invasion happen most men in the West

can but up a fight stopping there East Invaders.

One Month after the Meeting:

As the konoha ninjas look out at the Port Kyoto: On one of the west merchant trading ship looking at it makes them can't believe there are already in the

west Northern capital. Normally using one of the East Deep Sea Ship takes Three Months to travel to the West now it just toke them one month to do so

( cause of the steam ship). As they look back things look grim for konoha even if they can meet the Emperor the changes of an alliance is very unlikely

because the Imperial Empire has a lot of trading agreement with the South-East alliance so if the West did aid them the South-East alliance might cut trading

with them. On their way to the fire country which is the only place that Western merchant has a trading treaty there. Wondering why they didn't go the wave

or spring that because South-East alliance announces any Konoha ninja or citizens step one foot in their lands they would be executed no matter what. When

they first ask for the merchant of the West to take them to the west they refused, saying they would backstab them and take their ship. That they already

know the South-East Alliance has influence the Imperial Nation to a certain degree.

They only got a ride because the Fire Daimyo send a scroll with the royal seal on it, telling them as important people and that any damage the fire country

would take reasonably. Still after that the merchant are still afraid and have Mist ninja station on their ship when they went to Water Country for protection.

This show how mistrust they are in the Empire and it takes a lot of effort to convinces the Emperor the aid them if converting merchants to take them to the

West has so much difficulty.

In the Port of Kyoto Konan and Groups of SS, black orb anbu and Samurai from the ninth division of the Gotei who are part of the Police Force and division 13

Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki.

Most of the Samurai work in the Gotei 13 Division as they are the Imperial Guard, Commander of the Imperial and the elites of the Army. The HQ of the Gotei

13 division is in the East, and the HQ of the Zero Division is in the Capital as the Zero Division is the Emperor Royal Guard and the only Division who don't

have any branch division around the country.

First Division work as command of the Gotei 13 and the Imperial Army, most of them serve in the Gotei 13 for a long time before being promoted

to become a part of the First Division. The Leader of the First Division/Command of the Gotei 13 is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but being the Eastern

Lord most of his job is left for the Lieutenant of the 1st Division Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. (Fighting power A to S level)

The Second Division was a group of ninjas who follower the way of the Samurai and learn their skills. Their job is to counter ninjas protect the city's from any

shinobe and capture them, if fail then the Hunting nin would do the job. They are very skilled in countering ninja, and being very silent even someone like

Kakashi might notices them but barley. This Division was created in the West by Yoruichi Shihōin, but later move to the East as their new HQ Yoruichi is this

division leader and Sofon is the Lieutenant. (Fighting power B level, assassin, countering ninja when hiding A-S level).

The Third Division is the one who work in the Navy as they are the élite navy fighting force. A-S level in the sea, B-A level on land

Their Leader is Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Lieutenant is Izuru Kira. As this Division can use very powerful water element ninjutsu.

The Fourth division is the medic on the battlefield as in war medic became target to the enemy so these train samurai not only can heal soldiers but also hard

to kill.

Leader is Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu. B- Level

The Fifth Division is the Imperial Guard as they protect important people and Guard different Imperial palace. They also guard general tent as they are an all-

rounder, which is skill in all skills. Leader is Shinji Hirako , Lieutenant is Momo Hinamori . All skill Level A- S.

The Sixth Division is the one who keep order in the population, as they stop unrest between different clan people or riot's (which is very unlikely). Leader is

Byakuya Kuchiki , Lieutenant is Renji Abarai . Power: A Level

The Seventh Division are strong large men who is unafraid to die, they bring a lot of moral for the army in the battlefield and each and all of them are very

strong at lease sage level. Leader is Sajin Komamura , Lieutenant is Nanao Ise. Power: A Level, Strength: S

The Eigth is deal with information and sending message, keep the Samaria Government Network working smoothly, and keep information in check. Leader is

Shunsui Kyōraku and Lieutenant is Nanao Ise . B Level

The Ninth Division is to protect the citys of the Empire and the Empire itself. It is always on standby for combat, because it's the security force of the

Gotei 13. Traditionally, Ninth Division has overseen arts and culture. Leader is Kensei Muguruma , Lieutenant is Shūhei Hisagi . Level B - A

The Tenth division is the protector of the Empire, they protect the city and town of the Empire when war begins as all the other Division would work on

deafteding the enermy. A level - S level. They aslso work with the Ninth Division. Leader is Tōshirō Hitsugaya , Lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto

The Eleventh Division is the power force of the Empire as their the one who would go to the front line and fight, as they are the best in swordsman skill and

only fight using their sword skill( banki and so) or swordsman skill they never use any art of jutsus making them need great speed and able to withstand a lot

of hit before falling down. SS on meel, C rank in jutsus, B rank on the rest. Leader is Kenpachi Zaraki , Lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi

The Tweleth work on creating new weapons and test the new-made weapons. So this Division use the most advance weapon like the guns. Leader is

Mayuri Kurotsuchi , Lieutenant is Nemu Kurotsuchi B Level

The Thirdteen Division reinfource all the other Division as they are a all-round and need to be good in most skill the help other teams. B-A level Leader is

Jūshirō Ukitake , Lieutenant is Rukia Kuchiki .

As you now know to become a Samurai you have to be a B level warrior to join and have a A Level on you team assessment if any.

At the Port: As jariya team is at the port they are impressed by the city which is a lot larger than konoha, as they can see there are people selling the good

they got from trade they see merchants from both South-East alliance and the North Alliance, but they see none from konoha and frie country. There are also

trains, and patrols arm with a katana and a weird looking stick ( Rifles) .As they find a place to eat Jariya started to tell the team their plan, "so we need to

first find naruto, if he doesn't come back to konoha willingly we can us force, that of course if we can him, we need to leave going to the capital city before…".

Jariya we stop by kakashi looking at one of the SS who was hiding in the showdown everyone nodded and walk into the forest to counter this thread.

In the Forest:

As they walk into a part of the forest where no one would notice them, this mission is too important they don't want any misunderstand by the Imperial as

trouble makers.

"We know you're here come out this instant "said the Uchiha with his demanding sound.

As expected four anbu, ninjas having full black cloaks covering them, four Samurai wearing the Shinigami outfit and konan.

" Konan is that you" said a surprise Jariya

" Jariya sama you know who that person is "ask a surprise konoha

"Yes she one of my students I teach when in rain country"

" As you all know by now I'm his formal pupil , but now I'm work under someone who want to see the desertion of konoha as I have been command to stop

you from seeing the Emperor. ( Konan was asked by naruto to beat them up before sending them to him, and the part where Naruto want to see the

desertion of konoha is true)".

"we will not let you the will of fire burn stop in konoha" shout sakura

"Your weak fan girl shut up and let get this game started" as Rukia Kuchiki finished those word, everyone move in Jounin speed excerpt for Sakura, and team

ten who move in mid Chuunin speed.

Each member went into different area of the forest fighting; konan group has one member the uchiha SS nin hiding in the shadow none found out yet.

12VS12

Konan vs Jaiyra

SS nin VS kakashi

SS nin VS Asuma Sarutobi

SS nin VS Kurenai

Samurai Division 9 VS Guy

Samurai Division 9VS Sai

Two Samurai Division 9VS Team Ten

Rukia Kuchiki VS Uchiha Susake

Four Anbu VS Sakura and Guy Teams

Team Eight Hinata found a hiding chakuda so went with her team to attack this enemy.

All around the forest you can hear a battle is happenling as Jaiyra is using his fire jutsu to countering konan paper jutsu, but lost the toads to help him

making Jaiyra lost a lot of power his now the weakest sage. Having lot a large amount of Jutsu and skills from the toads his in a disadvantage fighting one for

the four Grand General.

Konan became a lot stronger there pass years, not only has she train in Taijutsu, she also learn other element jutsu and Illusion skills.

Fighting Forest:

Jaiyra is down on the floor, as he was punish right in the stomach, choosing a Taijutsu with konan was the worst mistake he has taken not only did

konan speed was faster than his the punish was as strong as Tsunade.

"What wrong sensei, how weak has you fallen" ask Konan

" I never though your that good in Taijutsu, you have always been a long rang fighter how has your skill improve that much?"

" Maybe the truth is that our skill has decrease might be because you lose of the toads helping you?"

"Shut up "scream Jaiyra as him face was boil up, the bad memory that the brat went flying up his mind.

"Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)" as the attack cut jaiyra leaving deep cuts on him with that the Uchiha SS member came out from the shadow out a portal as

konan take the unconsciousness Jaiyra to the Imperial Palace.

With Kakashi: Daibakufu no Jutsu( water fall ), Goukakyuu no Jutsu ( fire-ball), Kuchiyose • Tsuiga no Jutsu - Tracking Fang Technique: With this

Kakashi finally catches the SS nin, with his famous one eye smile he try to gain information from this SS, but most to his disappointment the SS explodes

showing he was an explosion clone . The explosion cause kakashi to hit a tree head first with made him fall unconsciousness, as the SS nin pick him up taking

him to the Emperor.

The fight with Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai:

They both was in different area before they meet up with each other, both was badly hurt with cuts all

Over them. Kurenai use her Vanishing Illusion and then try to use her blossom Illusion on the SS nin, she was about to success but the Uchiha SS member

she her using his Sharingan, and lock her up with an S class gengetsu ( Death Dream Illusion). Kurenai was lock in an unbreakable cage on those with a

Mangekyō Sharingan or Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan.

The Uchiha member was paying too much concentrad he didn't notices a drill was comming at him.

"Gatsuuga (Double Piercing Fang)" shout kiba

as the drill hits the Uchiha and fall on the fall.

" kiba! where have you been?" said Asuma

" Sorry Asuma, i found there was a hidden chakra so my team went to find it, now its all end here" said the arrogon Hinata

With Division 9:

Division 9 has use Inemuri (威眠, Forced Slumber) making team Guy, Sakura, Sai, and Guy fall alssep then useBakudō 63 Sajō Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛,

Chainlink Chain Bond) to bind them until the Uchiha SS member can create a portal again.

Back with Team Eight:

The two SS member is standing on one side as the Konoha nin stand on the other, Asuma would fight one of the SS member team eight would fight the

Uchiha.

Asuma VS SS nin:

"Kouton Dragon- Steel Dragon" SS nin as a dragon made of steel went strage to Asuma, Asuma doge the attack but some steel blade gave him a small cut. "

Kouton Ranton - Steel Storm" SS nin as a powerful wind blows push Asuma high up the air and being hit my multiple steel blades Asuma is unable to fight

any more.

Uchiha SS nin VS Team Eight:

Fire Element; Grand Fireball Jutsu, as the fire-ball burn Aburame Shino and his bugs, he braly surivie.

"Gatsuuga (Double Piercing Fang)" shout kiba as the double drill move toward the SS member "Earth Element; Earth Wall" SS member: as a wall of earth

block Kiba attack "Earth Element; God Slam: SS member, as the earth rummble and burst out a large man-made of mud using its two hand it slam them

together with Kiba and Akamaru in it. Although the mud can't people the pressure cause the kiba and Akamaru into uncounsciousness.

Two member of the Team Eight is down, as things started to cool down there was claping sound as Hinata was impressed with this ninja.

"I'm surprise you acturly beat them, but unlike those fool I'm not like those weak idiots" said Hinata

" I thought konoha talks a lot about the Will of Fire, guss that fire die out in konoha long ago". said Uchiha SS nin

" It never burn in our heart, it's just use to bind fools like the Fourth Honkage to stay loyal to the village" replay Hinata

" I see" was the last thing they said as Hinata charge Byakugan on and ready to use the 64 hands of Hakke on the enemy.

" Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six-Staff Light Prison) " said one the samurai of the Division 9, six light bean seal Hinata movement.

" Why are you here" ask the Uchiha member

" we can so you can send these weak fool to the emperor" holding team Guy, Sakura, Sai, and Guy.

" might as well" as the Uchiha member open a portal and push the prinsor into the hold.

As he walk to Hinata he found something quits surprising, in Hinata eyes there was a pair of Mangekyō Sharingan in them. Most people could't see it, but a

person with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan can.

" My God" was the only this the Uchiha member could say

" What wrong" ask the Division 9 member

" Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan " shout the Uchiha member as he break the Mangekyō Sharingan influence on Hinata, and see what really happen when

Naruto was banished.

" What happen, where am i" ask a confluse Hinata after waking up from her sleep.

" I need to report this to the Emperor" as the SS nin pick up Hinata gentily and went into the portal to see the Emperor.

Hinata was control by Danzo, but only in Konoha 11Hinata as all the other in Konoha hate Naruto true feeling. Only Hinata still love Naruto, Hinata father see

this and don;t want the heir of the Hyuuga Clan to become a demon lover so ask Danzo to use the Sharingan power to put Hinata mind into a deep sleep and

create a new personial. Some for Tsunade and Shizune was also being hit by Danzo sharingan as Jiarya distract them. Jiarya truly hate Naruto and

Minato cause Minato has taken all his glory and has a better fate with the ladys. Jiarya has always want Tsunade to love him, but she refuse so Danzo said if

he help him use his Mangekyō Sharingan Tsunade and Shizune. He can make Tsunade love him and he agree, it went well for Jiarya as Tsunade confess to

Jiarya that she has love him from the very start and was too shy the tell the true, after that incident they has been secretly living together and have XXX.

( So how do you feel, surprise by the event that turn out? Next is the battle of Uchiha Susake VS Rukia Kuchiki, in this battle Susaku would lose one eye and

be taken with the rest of Konoha team to the Emperor. Hinata would be declare kill, so to hide the truth that Hinata stay with Naruto ( it's just hurt too

much making Hinata evil, so i have a change of mind. Also i always like Shizune so i don't want her join the bad guys).

See you all in chapter 5, and there might be come incorrect spelling or so because i haven't review it yet i will when i have some time.


	5. Chapter 5

Planing:

I have heard from my readers they don't want a Hinata/Naruto story I'll give them one,

with my little talk with evil-pain I'm going to make Hinata want to save the Branch Family

cause naruto wanted to everyone in konoha. Hinata reason with naruto the spear to branch

family as they were fource by the main branch to beat him, naruto agree sending a group

of SS Uchiha elites to aid her as they will also help break to seal. Hinata would take the

group into Kumo.

That my brainstorm in what might happen in chapter 5 after i read the reviews all kind sir

has sent to me.

But one person (i won't give out his name), said my story was rubbish, he has

no manner if he don't like my story don't read. Don't go offending some else work, I'm

only a sixteen chinese asian english is my second language I'm not a native english

speaker.

So my grammar does have some problems sorry, also please give me your reviews

about my brainstorm.


End file.
